


As The Sun Rises

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nudity, OT3, Post-Series, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Soulmate AU where when the sun’s first rays illuminate you, they make your skin glow where your soulmate last touched you.Only those who are touched by their soulmate and touched by the first rays of the morning sun are allowed to see the treasure of love on their skin. It’s an old saying John has heard as a child, as has every other person alive. Just like everyone he believed it to be just a saying...





	1. as the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://arzani92.tumblr.com/post/164109803462/as-the-sun-rises) I saw on tumblr and wanted to write desperately.  
> Come chat with me on [tumblr :)](https://arzani92.tumblr.com)

He wakes up to find himself entangled in limbs. Legs are draped over his hips and under his thighs, and arms are on his chest and under his head. The scent of sleep hangs heavy in the air, mixed with the faint perfume of a new morning. Red strands tickle his nose, smelling of salt and sweat and sea. Taking a deep breath, John opens his eyes.

The first morning rays break through the window, brushing his skin. He can see himself glowing where they touch him, as much as he sees them dance on Thomas’ and James’ skin, too. It’s beautiful and breathtaking and makes his heart soar.

Only those who are touched by their soulmate and touched by the first rays of the morning sun are allowed to see the treasure of love on their skin. It’s an old saying John has heard as a child, as has every other person alive. Just like everyone he believed it to be just a saying.

But here he is, embraced by the two men he loves and sparkling like a treasure chest. It makes him smile and all he suddenly wants to see is the natural spectacle in all its glory.

Softly he brushes all limbs aside, and sits, to reach for his crutch. Before he moves out of the room, though, he turns and looks back at the two bodies lying asleep on the bed. Thomas’ and James’ finger brush, holding each other in a soft tangle. James lays on his back, like he always does, even after all the years of having disbanded the sea. His hair has grown out, and sprawls around his face. A lock is pushed up and down by his soft breathing.

Thomas has rolled onto his side, one arm loosely draped over the blanket that isn’t covering him. He twitches, like he’s still reaching out for John. His eyes move under his closed lids, and John waits and asses. If Thomas was bound to have a nightmare John wouldn’t find the strength to move, but after a moment Thomas settles, his breathing comes easy.

Both their bodies sparkle where the sun touches them, in different facets of ocean blue and emerald green and ocean blue and sky-like shimmer. It’s beautiful and John wants to kiss them both, but he knows they likely wake, and sleep comes hard, still, for all of them.

Slowly he moves out of the room, to not make too much noise. It’s an impossible feat. His crutch thumps on the floor and always will. He can’t change who he is, but he realized that neither James nor Thomas would ever want him to be someone else. They love him for who he is. It’s a blessing and a gift. Something he will always treasure and cherish.

A soft sigh escapes him when he’s outside and he blinks against the sunshine. No cloud covers the sky, and the red and gold crawls slowly over the mountains, and trees of their little garden. The birds sing, greeting the new day, and the morning dew hangs in the air. It’s peaceful, almost sappy. But for all his life it’s exactly what John wanted.

Standing in the light, letting it illuminate him in all his glory, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

This is real, this is his. He’s alive and loved. A small smile slips on his face, when he opens his eyes and looks down at his body. Every part of his skin sparkles like he’s a gem, in emerald green and sky-like shimmer. Like he’s a pearl, precious and rare. It’s a testimonial to the love he shares.

Lifting his hand, he looks at his fingertips. The mix of green and blue makes it look almost turquoise, like the sea on a clam day. With those fingers, he has been allowed to touch James and Thomas, has given them pleasure, has cherished them.

Out of instinct he lifts them and touches his own lips lightly. There’s no mirror in sight, but he doesn’t need one. He just has to look down at his stomach to see the marks, shapes of kisses and teeth. Some will vanish when the sun has made her way over the hills, some won’t. A smirk plays around the edges of his mouth. Those between his legs, the marks on his thig surely will stay for a day or two.

The sunrays tickle his nose and he closes his eyes again. The wind is a little chilly and plays with his curls, but John doesn’t really mind. He feels at peace, feels complete and enjoys that he has found this at the very last.

After all the blood and death. After the tears and the betrayal. After pain and fighting, after separation and loss, he is here. With them. With Thomas and James. Who make him whole.

“You’re beautiful,” a voice whispers from behind him and John’s lids open. What he sees are the trees before him, the hills in the distant, the wild flowers around him. What he feels is the man who owns one half of his heart. The other is probably still asleep.

Turning, John looks at James, at his form, covered by light breeches and nothing more. He sparkles just like him, wonderful and precious like a jewel. Dotted with a thousand facets of blue, just like – John knows – Thomas and his eye-colors.

“You are so, as well,” John replies, smiles and closes the distance. Before he can embrace James, though, they hear something clutter from inside and a faint cursing. Laughing, they turn to see Thomas stumble out of the door, rubbing his head. He’s a sleepy-head, and always forgets the lamp in their kitchen when it’s too early. It looks adorable how he musses his hair, eyes half-lidden with sleep. They widen though, when he sees them, his lines becoming sharp and bright. There’s joy in his face, and adoration.

“You’re a sight to behold,” he says and walks to them, his bare torso becoming a rash of glitter and sparkles the moment he steps off the veranda and into the light. John chuckles and James grins, finally slinging an arm around John’s waist to draw him in. The moment they touch the glowing disappears on all three of them, and concentrates on the parts of their connecting skins.

“What a shame,” Thomas mutters, visible disappointed that he barely gotten a glimpse of the spectacle, before it disappeared. But James just holds out a hand and Thomas lets himself be drawn in, to recreate the wonder between them all.

They only started to shine, when they became a trio.


	2. and their bodies shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel of the same verse, because Samhound inspired me.  
> Slightly nsfw

They had woken early in the morning, when the sun had hung behind the mountains still. The clear sky promised a sunny day, but it would need another hour or two for the sunrays to creep fully into the sky. The red of its light had illuminated their bodies, set them alight. The soft complexion of Thomas’ fair skin, the freckled masses all over James and John’s sun-kissed tan. With the magic that was created by their love, letting it all shimmer in ocean- and sky-like blues and greens, it had looked like a fire burning underwater. At least to John’s eyes.

They had made love. Wonderful, soft and tender love. Their fingers had intertwined, as they'd taken James into their middle, worshipping his body in its fullness. His muscled thighs had quivered under the ministrations of four hands and two mouths, his back had arched in a perfect bow, his eyes shut tightly.

God, he was so beautiful, when he came!

Thomas had followed at the sight, John had been able to feel it perfectly under his fingers. For a moment, he had wanted to freeze this moment, stuck in this perfection forever. The sweat on his skin gleaming, his body used to please rather than destroy and his two lovers lost in their bliss. Then, however, James had worked him up and a few precise touches had shown him anew why settling at one point in time would rob him the opportunity to experience all the other stunning moments that promised to follow.

Now, lying on his side, sated and content with his life, happy to be exactly where he was, the thought had left his mind. Instead he enjoyed the view beneath him. James lay next to him, eyes closed and an arm draped heavily over his face. Short breaths showed he still recovered from the pleasure he had received. Thomas framed their shared lover on the other side of James, mirroring John’s position.

Both were beautiful. They glowed, the shimmering visible where the sun filtered through the window. To John’s amusement it also illuminated James’ crotch. Lying flat on his stomach, James’ cock shimmered in different shades of blue, resembling the sky and the ocean. If John touched it, would it swim away?

His finger darted for the glorious piece of flesh, tickling the oversensitive skin, when James slapped his hand away. He groaned, “Don’t you dare.” It made Thomas’ laugh and John smirk.

“But darling, it does look quite interesting,” Thomas reasoned and James groaned again, possibly too exhausted to really protest. John took pity in him and moved his fingers upwards, moving from one freckle to the next. The line his finger dragged over the skin showed in a faint glowing, a little stronger than the rest of the already shimmering body.

“John,” James moaned quietly, twitching slightly under the ministrations, but didn’t remove his arm from his eyes. He shuddered lightly.

“So beautiful,” Thomas suddenly announced, his eyes trained on the pattern John drew. Shifting, he leaned forward to see better, his mouth drawn into a soft smile. John urged to kiss him, kiss him senseless until the taste of that smile was imprinted in his memory. But instead to give into the ache he let his curiosity win and followed Thomas’ gaze. It wasn’t hard to see what the man meant. Absentmindedly John had created on James’ skin what looked like a constellation on the night sky.

“It starts to diminish,” John mumbled, when he realized the glowing became dimmer, already vanishing, as the sun rose higher in the sky. At his words James cracked an eye open, his arms reaching for John’s chin. The sheets rustled under him as he pushed one elbow into the mattress to be able to kiss John.

The slide of their lips felt marvelous; warm and wet and intimate. It was slow and tender, just like their lovemaking had been, and it filled John’s belly with something warm, that felt like home. Because this was home. They broke when James suddenly moaned into John’s mouth.

“Thomas!” James said indignantly and John tilted his head to see Thomas had started to trail his fingers over James’ cock.

“Yes, darling?” he countered innocently, pressing a kiss on James’ neck, bevor he leaned over him to catch John in a gentle kiss. It was fiercer, more passionately and stirred something deep in his guts. When Thomas broke to nip at John’s ear, he shuddered. Maybe part was also due to Thomas words.

“Let’s redo those constellations, shall we?” he asked and all John could do was answer with a satisfied and very consenting groan.


End file.
